


remember me

by swarmsoflizards



Series: if the night is burning & epilogue [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftermath, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarmsoflizards/pseuds/swarmsoflizards
Summary: Cullen and Lavellan have a conversation after the events ofif the night is burning.





	remember me

**Author's Note:**

> ask and you shall recieve, i guess?
> 
> title from _i see fire_ by ed sheeran. _and i hope that you remember me._

“I’ve been looking for you.”

Dhava jumped, and Cullen immediately sprung to an apology. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you-”

“No, it’s fine, I’ve just been a little jumpy lately.” She bent down to straighten her skirt, an excuse not to look him in the eye. She looked over her shoulder at the snow-covered trees.

Eventually Cullen cleared his throat. “Why did you come here?”

Dhava smiled at that. It was getting to be common knowledge that the Herald of Andraste generally prefered to be alone, and that she managed this by spending time in the cabin in the woods outside the gates. She always nodded her greetings to the training templars that she passed on her way, and sometimes Cullen was there and she waved at him.

She hadn’t waved at him since she got back.

“Nobody bothers me here.”

Cullen’s expression suddenly turned embarrassed. “I can go if you’d like.”

Dhava winced. “No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. Please stay.” As the flush disappeared from Cullen’s cheeks and he nodded she went on. “I just meant… in there I’m the Herald of Andraste. I’m the prophet of a religion I don’t follow, and everyone looks to me for guidance I can’t give. Out here it’s more like being back home.”

“What was your home like?”

Dhava felt her lips turn up in an involuntary smile. “We moved around a lot, you understand, but we mostly stayed in the Free Marches. It was always so beautiful.” She looked out at the trees again. “We rarely spent time around humans, but I was the exception. As first it was part of my duties to go with our craftsmen, usually to alienages but sometimes into cities proper, to trade. I’ve never understood cities,” she said. “It always seemed so lonely to me, living with so few people, but now I suppose I understand. They’re not your family, they’re strangers. You don’t live with people you don’t know.” Her smile faded. 

“You must miss it terribly.” His voice was low, sympathetic.

“Yes.” She swallowed. “But it’s not so bad sometimes.” She met his eyes for the first time this afternoon, possibly the first time since Redcliffe. “Cullen, I’m sorry if I’ve been acting strange around you.”

“You don’t have to be sorry for. It’s obvious I’ve done something to make you uncomfortable. That’s why I went looking for you, to apologize.”

Dhava almost broke out laughing. How like him, to assume everything is his fault until proven otherwise. “Cullen, no. It’s actually the opposite.” At his puzzled expression she asked, “You’ve read the reports of what happened at Redcliffe Castle?"

“Of course.” At her nod, he continued. “You stalled Alexius while Leliana’s agents snuck in. Alexius, desperate, hurled you and Dorian a year into the future. You somehow found the remains of the Inquisition and together you broke into the castle, rescued those trapped inside, and Dorian used Alexius’ magic to send you back.”

“And you’re aware that we met you in the future?”

“Yes, leading what was left of the Inquisition.”

“Cullen, not everything is in that report.” 

He blinked. “It isn’t? Is this something Leliana should be hearing?”

Dhava let out a breathless laugh. “No, it’s not. Me and Dorian spent a night with the Inquisition, holed up in Valammar. You- I’m not sure how to continue.” Dhava scratched at her cheek, stalling. Cullen waited patiently for her to start again. “You were a wreck.” She met his eyes again, wishing she could read the thoughts behind them. “You had no access to lyrium, you were the head of a dying Inquisition, and everyone you knew was gone. You- you told me you didn’t even have bodies to burn. People would just disappear inside the castle.”

“Dhava, I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I watched you die, Cullen. I watched you get impaled on a sword after you- after we…” Something wet ran down Dhava’s cheek and she realized she was crying. She reached up and angrily swiped it away. “We spent the night together. You said you loved me, and I watched you die.”

She couldn’t read his expression. “I said some stupid poetic shit because I thought it was all going to be fine, and it is, I guess, but…” Cullen was silent. She swiped at her cheek again. “Creators, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have dumped all this on you, it’s not yours to deal with.” Dhava stared over his shoulder. 

Slowly Cullen reached up until she felt him cup her cheek in his hand. It was warm, and rough, and she couldn’t help turning into it. She closed her eyes. 

“Please don’t apologize,” he said, and leaned in and wrapped his arms around her in a strange echo of their night in Valammar. Dhava buried her face in his shoulder and took a shuddering breath. His ridiculous fur mantle was warm and comforting and smelled like him, and she wanted to live in it forever. “It’s alright, Dhava. I can’t fix what you went through, but… I’m here. If you want me.”

Dhava took a steadying breath before she raised her head. “Thank you,” she murmured, and she leaned in to press their lips together. 

Cullen’s lips were so warm and soft, and as they moved against hers Dhava had the sudden feeling that everything was going to be okay as long as she had this. She lifted a hand to run through his hair and drew back, startled at its stiffness, and broke their kiss to laugh. Cullen looked at her, confused, his cheeks red. “I’m not that bad at this, am I?”

“No, I’m sorry, it’s just that I forgot your hair is different.” Dhava reached up to touch it again, and giggled. “I never knew you did anything to it, but in the future it was curly, almost like mine. It just startled me, that’s all.”

Cullen reached up self-consciously, but Dhava swatted his hand away. “Forget it, I’m sorry. Let’s go back to the kissing.” She leaned back in, her hands cupping his face, and smiled so big it almost broke their kiss. She could feel Cullen smile back and as their lips moved together, Dhava felt her lingering anxiety about the future melt away. 

They would handle the breach, just as they handled the dark future. It would be difficult, but she would make it through the other side, and so would Cullen. That was all that mattered.


End file.
